Heaven and Hell
by July L Silvermist
Summary: In a world where war has been going on for centuries and amongst the bloodshed, love bloomed between an unlikely pair.


**Warning Readers...**

Ladies and gentlemen, this story was made for people who can enjoy other people's writing. I am warning every reader before they begin reading my story because I realize that I am touching on a touchy subject. 'Heaven and Hell', the title alone should give you a hint about what I've written about, but if you are thinking about reading it of have already clicked on it, I thought it would be wise for me to warn you. Please keep in mind that this is written by a creative mind and instinct. A clear warning to all that may find this to be a touchy subject, I advise you not to read this if you feel it may offend you. I do not preserve to know about what both worlds are like and the creatures that reside within them, with that being said, if you wish to continue on reading this story than you are more that welcome to. Just remember that, I did warn you.

**Created: **Sunday, February 25, 2007**  
Finished: **Wednesday, March 28, 2007

**Summary: **In a world where war has been going on for centuries and amongst the bloodshed, love bloomed between an unlikely pair.

**Heaven and Hell**

The lands were at war with each other, Heaven and Hell have been at war with each other since the beginning of time before mankind dominated the earth. The war was only known to those select few on earth who had special gifts. The heaven clashed with hell and it would cause massive earthquakes, killer tsunamis, and dominate volcanoes awaken to erupted on earth. Many angels as well as human alike where losing their lives over this war. Thus began this story...

"Milady," an angel glowing white bowed his head, "your father is returning soon and wishes to seek your council."

"Thank you, Gabriel." Willow turned to look at her guardian. His dark hair flowing around the side of his face as he bowed. His monster white wings flowed back out of the way. She smiled sweetly at him. "How many times do I have to tell you Gabriel you don't have to bow to me."

He rose to his feet. His bronze armor shining beneath the stars, his sword swayed at his side.

"Forgive me milady it's a habit that will be hard to break."

She looked out beyond the border where she knew they were preparing for the final battle. The winds wiped about her pulling her long lace-like black hair into her face.

"Milady..."

"Why does war exist?"

Gabriel was taken back by the sudden question.

"It's hard to say...but where there is evil, there will always be some sort of war to keep them at bay."

"Then there will always be wars."

"It seems that way milady."

Gabriel watched as sadness engulfed her, she sighed and towards away form what may lay ahead. Gabriel extended his hand to her as they made their way to the throne room. The doors open to a glorious sight of white marble walls and massive pillars. As soon as they had enter Willow was attacked by Sakura and Ino.

"It's about time you got here," they said. They glared at one another before turning away. Sakura had long pink hair with emerald eyes. Ino had long blond hair that she keep back in a pony tail and her eyes were a light shade of blue. Tenten and Hinata were sitting off to the side. Tenten had her dark brown hair braided into buns and she let her bangs cover the side of her face. She had eyes to match her hair. Hinata had short dark blue her and her eyes were the color of pearls.

"Hey girls," Willow greeted. Her sisters watched their sister walk into the throne room and took a seat near one of the window near them. She was different. She had long black hair that reached her waist and the gentlest gray eyes. A soft face, but simple. Her silver grayish wings spread larger then any of theirs. She was older so it was to be expected.

"Ummm...Willow," Hinata hesitated.

"Yes, Hinata," she smiled at her sweet natured sister.

"I-I w-was wonder if...umm...you could teach me how to fly." Hinata gently probed her fingers together as she waited for Willow to answer. Hinata squeaked when she felt Willow take her hands.

"It would be my pleasure," Willow smiled sweetly. "Anyone else would like to learn."

"Sure."

"I'm in."

"Yup."

The girls were startled when the massive doors to the throne room swung open effortlessly to reveal a man with flowing robes. A man with a hard face, but aged over the years to that of a face of a man with wisdom and knowledge beyond anyone else. His strong face was broke by the smile that spread when his eyes fell on the girls. The girls realized who it was and attacked him with a hugs. Willow watched for the side with a smile.

"Papa," they all choired together.

"How are my girls?" he responded cheerfully.

"We missed you," Sakura piped out.

"Yeah, where did you go," Ino added.

He gently set each and everyone of them down before taking his seat in his throne. He was weary of the battle as well as it began to show from his now aged face.

"Hello papa," Willow greeted as she place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The war has become more and more severe. I fear that it may soon reach the gate's of heaven."

They gasped as they listen to the news their father brought to them.

"Is there nothing we can do papa?" Tenten asked.

He sighed as he reached up and put a hand on Willow, "We can only hope and pray that this ends soon."

"Will it ever end?" Ino voiced as she looked down sadly for doubting. She heard as he rose from his chair and went to her. Lightly lifting her face to look at him. His eyes smiled down at her.

"We can only hope." He hugged her tightly to him as the others join there sister in their father's embrace. As moments passed he ushered them off to bed. They were reluctant to go, but they were tried and need to rest. Willow now remained in the throne room with her father.

Her father return to sit in his throne and sigh.

"Papa, you mustn't worry so much," Willow advised gently as she place her hand on his shoulder again and smiled as he patted her hand.

"Willow..."

"Yes, Papa."

"Take care of your sister..."

"Papa??"

"I fear I won't be around much longer."

"Papa!!"

"This is something that was set in motion long ago," he said. "My reign is almost over and your reign is almost beginning."

"But Papa...I don't have what it takes to run a kingdom," Willow retorted. Her father stood from his throne suddenly and turned to her with a gentle look in his eyes.

"You have that and much more."

"But..."

"My four archangels are very pleased with my decision."

"What!? They knew about this!! Papa...I can't do this. I won't take your place."

"Listen to me, Willow. You won't be filling in my shoes little one. You will be starting a whole new chapter of your own where mine has ended."

Willow sighed as she bowed her head. She felt her father as he brought her into his comforting embrace.

"You'll make a fine leader. Trust me." Her father looked down at her and winked. "Now off to bed with you."

"Night Papa."

"Night, little one."

She bowed her head and left without another word. Willow didn't know what to think. How could her father chose her? What about Tenten or Sakura? Why her? Anyone of her sisters were a fine chose. Her wondering thoughts took her out onto the terrace. She leaned over the railing a bit to look at the depths of the darkness just beyond the border.

)O(

Death reigned in the wastelands that once held such beauty and luch forestry. Once the evil took over the beautiful land, all the beauty and forestry died and turned dark. The creatures filled with vibrant life turned evil and gruesome. The forestry of the vast valley shriveled and died leaving the trees cold and bare, the branches twisted in horrid shapes leaving the light bark of wood as black as coal. The skies that were crystal clear blue were now a blood red and clouds of white fluff were nothing more than a smokey grey puff. The mountains became bare, all life that resided there was gone and destroyed. It was on these blood and bone stained mountains where the most fearsome creatures guarded the dark stone gates to a massive isolated castle. In the depths of the this primative castle lived the most horrible beast filled with a wrath that could kill the tiniest speck of life, he was known as Lucifer, the beast who started the long and grueling war.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, where's your brother?" Naruto asked as they walked down the corridor to where the Devil Lord resided.

"Shut up dobe."

"Your brother is really troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"..."

"He's not going to be happy," Naruto voiced as he crossed his arms behind his head. Neji merely crossed his arms and continued on and as they arrived to the black doors, they bursted open. To reveal the black marble walls and the throne where the Demon sat with his two succubi beside him.

"So good of you to take your time," he sneered.

"Anything for you," Naruto snapped.

"Watch yourself boy. If your weren't the best of my demons I would not tolerant such disrespect."

"Why have you called us here?" Neji asked dryly.

"All in good time," he replied. "Where is Itachi?"

"Not here," Sasuke answered.

"I can see that you fool, where is he?" he growled.

"He disappeared once night fell," Shikamaru answered with a yawn, "Now can I go back to sleep this is all way too troublesome."

"Are you gonna tell us why you brought here or not?" Naruto pressed.

"Very well. I have a mission..."

)O(

Willow extended her wings and took off into the night air. She flew high into the air and watch as the land below became a blur as she picked up more speed. She subconsciously reach for her half locket as she picked up more speed. Willow stopped her flight as she came to the lake. She flapped her wings a few times before slowly descending onto it's water surface. She looked down at her locket in her palm and smiled as she began to remember...

_Fear struck her as she began to run faster and faster. They would be upon her soon and with her wing being __injured__ she was unable to fly. She was cornered and they were closing in__ fast__. They hissed as they neared her. _

"_Look what we have here. A little lost bird." They snickered. They bared their fangs. _

"_What do you say to __an early __dinner?" _

"_Do you really think something so disgusting as that will taste good?" _

"_We'll have to see now won't we." _

_They began to close in on her when suddenly there was a whistle in the air. One of the demons fell over to reveal that a dagger embedded in it's back. The others hissed a threat as they too were cut down. She barely could move as she pressed herself more into the rocky cliff. A shadow fell over her as she cringed away further trying to embed herself into the rocky feature. It stopped __just in front__ of her and as she slowly turned to it, she realized it was a boy. His long gray hair covered the side of his face and his eyes were red as he stared at her. His wings were seeped in black and as he tucked them behind him, he reach out his hand to her. _

"_It's alright," he said with a reassuring smile, but as she tried to reach out for his hand. She flinched away in pain from her wounded wing. His eyes narrowed at the wound as he made his way over to her. She flinched away when he tried to check the wound. The tears began to fall, the pulsing pain __crippled__ her. He turned his head sharply as he heard more of the demons coming. He took her in his arms and they took off into the night's sky. _

_He had helped her from his own kind and took care of her while she was injured. After that they became friends and met up with each other every night, but one day they were found out. Not before she gave him half of her locket. _

She looked out over the lake, the memory slowly faded back into her mind. Willow never noticed a pair of onyx eyes turn dark red, watching her from the shadows of the bushes.

He watched her as she stepped farther out onto the lake. Her white gown trailing behind her. The water beneath her feet came alive as she began to her dance. The water began to twirl around her as she turned and swayed left and right. Something suddenly caught his eye, it was there resting on her chest. He caught a glimpse of it when she turned in his direction. It ended all too soon when a dart cut through the air embedding itself in one of her wings.

"Damn it," he cursed. He watched as she collapse on the surface trying hard to stay on top of the water. He turned sharply to where the dart came from and a group of demons emerged from the brushes. He unfurled his wings causing the wind to pick up around them. He landed soundless in front of them and glared at the demons that emerged form the darkness.

"Fools," he hissed.

They bowed before him.

"Forgive us, we had no idea you were here Lord Itachi."

"You know the consequence for stepping into the Neutral lands. Everyone here whether Angel or Demon is protected. You disobeyed the rule."

He watched as the demons trembled before him. He simply rose his hand and the ground beneath their feet turn to molten lava swallowing them up. He waved his hand again and it returned back to normal. His attention turned back to the creature that now lay collapsed on the surface of the lake. The poison was spreading rapidly into her turning her once white wing black. If he didn't do something quickly she would die. He flew out to her and carefully landed upon the lakes surface.

He knelt down by her side and noticed that her dark hair had fallen into her face. He quickly, but carefully picked her up when he noticed it...the locket. His eyes widen as he realized that this was the girl...the girl he had befriended so long ago. He didn't have time for this as he heard the wind picked up, it howled it's warning to him. He quickly made his way to shore of the lake and took off running into the forest of the neutral lands like a bat out of hell.

Darkness surrounded her and pain shot through her wounded wing as she moved. She felt poison engulf her fragile body as her eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up, but flinched when she tried to more her wing. She found herself in a large bed with black silky curtains. Willow carefully pushed herself to the side of the bed and pulled back the curtain. She found herself inside a crystal cave with torches decorating it's walls making the crystal glitter.

A heavy oak table rested near the entrance of the cave. The legs of the table craved into claws. The four chairs seated around it with silky back cushions. The backs high and small wings seem to reach out for the side of the chair mading impossible to see who was seating it. Massive trunks lay on the far side of the cave filled with all type of ancients books. Paints of dark scenery hung on the cave's wall. At the foot of the bed a like distance way of was a long narrow mirror leaning up against the wall.

She was breathless with it's splendor, but how did she get here? Willow reached up to grab her locket and noticed that it was gone. She began to panic, where could she had dropped it? She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't realized sense Itachi's returned.

He noticed her distress.

"Looking for this."

She jumped at the voice and turned quickly to see him hold out her locket in his hand. His onyx eyes bore into her eyes and she noticed that he had a harsh, but handsome face. His wings were extended out behind him as patiently held out the necklace for her to take it. As she made a grab for it she found herself in his arms. She struggled against him, but he proved to be much stronger then her.

"Easy...is that anyway to treat an old friend."

She stilled in his arms as she slowly turned to look at him once more. She gasped when she found herself staring into a pair of dark red eyes. She turned around in his arms as she reached up to touch his face. Her soft touch was his undoing as he nuzzling his face into the her hands.

"Is it really you??" It was barely a whisper as she couldn't believe after all this time that he was standing before her.

"Yes." He felt as her knees gave way and collapse against his bare chest. He carefully picked her up and placed her back in his bed. He grazed down at her as she slept. Her black hair spread against the pillow as she lay there. She had grown into a goddess over the years they had spent apart. His eyes devoured her every curve and her every sigh of comfort. She emitted her own strength as she lay there in his bed. He pulled the curtain aside as he sat beside her lightly touching her face with his rough gentle hands and felt her sigh in her sleep.

She started to stir again, "Ita...Itachi."

"Shh...Rest...I'll be here when you wake."

She fell back into a peaceful slumber. He cradled her face in his hands as she slept and watching her sleep, she reached up and placed a hand on his. He knew the sun was raising and it would only be a matter of time before the search for Willow began.

)O(

The kingdom of the light started to awake. Hinata raced down the hall to Willow's bedroom. She knock timidly at first. No answer. She knocked again. She turned the handle and walked in to an empty room. Willow wasn't there and her bed was made as if it were untouched.

She hurried to the garden where Sakura, Ino and Tenten were practicing gliding. They all noticed that Hinata was flushed and distressed. They landed on the ground quietly in front of her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Tenten asked with concern tone.

"Did you find Willow?"

Hinata shook her head. "She wasn't in her room."

"That's strange where could she be." Sakura wondered.

"Her bed was still made," Hinata added.

"Come on, let's split up and look for her. We'll meet back here," Tenten advised. They nodded in agreement. They looked everywhere, but they had no luck.

"Do you find anything?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing."

"Same here."

"Nope."

"This is not good." Ino voiced.

"What's not good?"

They jumped at the sound of the voice to see their father standing their with his arms crossed. He looked from one to the other knowing that his daughters were hiding something from him.

"That...that Hinata can't glide yet." Ino covered with a nervous smile.

"Is that right, Hinata," Sakura chided in as she gently elbowed Hinata.

"Ah y-yes," Hinata stammered.

"Ladies," he warned.

Tenten sighed, "We can't keep this from him."

"Keep what from me?"

"Well it's like this..." Tenten began but before she could finished. Raziel burst into the garden, kneeling before his lord.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Forgive us your lordship. Milady Willow is nowhere to be found."

"WHAT?!" He boomed as the Heavens shook with rage. The girls never really had seen their father angry before as they huddled together. Tenten the oldest held them close.

"PAPA!!"

He apologized. "Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

Tenten nodded her head and looked down at her sisters huddling close to her.

"We looked everywhere for her and we couldn't find her. I am sorry, papa."

He looked at his children and sadness filled there stares as they looked up to him. The feeling of failure was read in their stare as he looked at them. He knelt down in front and looked at each one in the eye.

"You did what you could." He reassured them with a smile, "Leave it up to me."

"Your orders your lordship," addressed Raziel.

"I want you and Raphael to search for her," he commanded. "Don't stop till you've found her understand. Take whatever men necessary to find her, understand?"

"Understood." He took off into the sky and met Raphael midair. Raziel and Raphael with a handfull of soldiers set out to search for their future lady.

The girls followed their father back to the throne room. Gabriel and Micheal awaited their lordship and knelt before him as he approved the throne.

"Micheal," he began.

"Your lordship," Micheal replied respectfully.

"How goes the battle?"

"Your lordship it getting harder and harder to push them back."

"Forgive us for this," Gabriel added, "but we don't know what else to do."

"If we continue on like this more lives will be lost," Micheal voiced. He stood from his throne suddenly. Gabriel and Micheal bowed their heads lower in fear that they had angered their lord. He moved towards them and place a hand on each of their shoulders causing them to look up.

"You have done well," he told them.

"My lord??" Micheal questioned.

"When the time comes I want the both of you to take my daughters and anyone else to safety."

"And what of you my lord," Gabriel asked.

"I stay and fight," he answered.

"We beg you, let's us see you to safety as well," Micheal implored.

"Papa...you can't do this," Tenten cried. "What about us? What about Willow?"

"You are the ones I thought of when I made this decision."

"I don't understand," Ino added.

"What will happen to us when you are gone?" Sakura asked.

"You'll be just fine. Your sister will see to that," he answered with a soft smile. "Will you both do as I ask?"

"As you wish your lordship," Micheal and Gabriel replied softly.

"Thank you both. You have give this old man peace in knowing that those in my kingdom will be protected."

He returned to his throne and rested his weary bones.

"Prepare for the worst."

He dismissed them as he watched his daughters stared at him in disbelief.

"A select few know what I am going to tell you now," he began as they listened intently, "my time is almost up. I have chosen your sister to take my place when I am gone."

"D-does sister k-know?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I spoke to her last night about it."

"What did she say?" inquired Ino.

"She was reluctant when I told her about what I've just told you. Your sister doesn't believe that she is fit to rule in my place."

"But that's not true," Hinata insisted. He smiled down at his shyest daughter.

"Hinata's right. Why would she believe that?" Tenten asked.

"She believes that she won't be able to handle the responsibility that this throne entitles," he replied. "And fears that you will be look at her differently when she sit upon it."

"We could never do that," Ino stated, "she's the one who taught us."

"She was patience and willing to do anything to make sure we were happy," Sakura added.

"I don't think any of us here doesn't appreciate what she has done for us," Tenten began.

"I-I t-think s-she'll make a g-great l-leader," Hinata said as they all nodded in agreement.

"I am relieve to hear that and I am sure that Willow will be too," he nodded. "Now I wanted you to stick together. No exploring while we search for your sister, understand?"

They nodded.

"Off with you then," he dismissed. "I must prepare for what's to come."

They silently closed the door behind them as they headed off to Tenten's room. The closest one to the throne room. The day turned to night and still they found no sign of Willow. They began to despair.

)O(

Willow slowly began to stir from her sleep as she carefully sat up in bed. She noticed that the pain was gone.

"Feeling better??" he asked as he brought her some fruits.

"Much, thank you," she smiled softly before taking a piece of fruit from the bowl he gave to her. He turned his head sharply towards the entrance of the cave.

She felt it.

Someone was coming.

Itachi's eyes widen as his little brother stepped into the cave. His blue bangs falling on the side of his face and his other half spiked. His wings were folded back behind him stepping farther into the cave.

They stared at one another before Sasuke announced, "We have orders."

"Oh really?? And what might those be baby brother," Itachi teased.

Sasuke fumed, "Stop calling me that. I am not a baby anymore!"

"That might be true, but you're still my little baby brother," Itachi smirked. Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his to the other side in disappointment

"Hn. The Lord wasn't happy that you weren't at the meeting."

Itachi shrugged, "So, what else is new?"

Sasuke still hadn't sensed Willow's presence. She stayed as quiet as possible as Itachi extended his wings to block his brother's view of the bed. She smiled softly as he tried to protect her, keeping her a secret.

"So, you were saying little brother," resumed Itachi. He turned and looked at Itachi. His onyx eyes were filled with remorse something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"We are to hunt down and kill the sisters of the light kingdom," answered Sasuke sorrowfully. Willow sudden intake of air made Sasuke aware of her presence.

"Brother what--" Sasuke began, but stopped when his brother lowered his wings which revealed an angel emerging from behind him. She was the most beautiful thing he had even seen. Her white flowing gown dragged behind her. The straps were off the shoulder. Her long flowing black hair cascade down her front and stopped just above the waist. Her gentle gray eyes stared at him as she turned to look at his brother with the same sad look.

He watched the display before him as his brother gently raised her hand to kiss it and pulled her close to him. She hide her face in the crook of his neck as he tighten his hold on her.

"Brother..." Sasuke began, but didn't really know what to say.

"Sasuke, this is Willow," Itachi introduced her as he swept back the hair that fell over her shoulder and she turned to look at him again.

She acknowledged him with a nod, "It's nice to meet you although I'd wish it was under different circumstances."

"Brother, what have you done?" Sasuke demanded. "Do you have any idea what could happen if they knew?"

Itachi carefully sat her down in a nearby chair.

Sasuke watched the display of affection between his brother and Willow. It wasn't the same as his affection for him, it was different, it was warm, and it was that of pure love.

"I am very aware of the consequence."

"Then why..."

"I am tired, Sasuke...tired of war and losing people precious to us. Willow is one of those precious people to me. A friend I made a long time ago," Itachi answered as he looked into Willow's soft eyes of compassion.

"So, what do you plan to do?" He looked between his brother and Willow. For the first time in Sasuke's life he felt lost. Would he have to battle with his brother?

"I plan to end this war once and for all." Itachi said and there was no room for argument. A few seconds had passed before the tunnel was filled with the sounds of footsteps hurrying through it. Itachi looked at his brother and then back at the tunnel entrance where Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru now stood.

"We...have a...a problem," Naruto said breathlessly.

"What problem?" asked Sasuke raising a brow at him.

"Angels are patrolling the neutral lands," stated Neji emotionless.

"How..." Shikamaru started, but was stopped in dead silence when he saw Willow beside Itachi.

All eyes were on her now. She sighed as she stood up and slowly carried herself to where Itachi stood.

"Oh wow she's really pretty," Naruto declared with a grin from ear to ear.

"You idiot," Sasuke growled, bopping Naruto on the head.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, what's that for?" Naruto whined.

"It's an Angel," Neji declared.

"How very observant of you Neji. I could have told you that," Shikamaru yawned as Neji turned to glare at him.

"Don't interrupted me you lazy teme," Neji growled. "She is one of sisters of the light."

"Sister of the light??" Naruto pondered.

"You baka!! She is one of five we're supposed to kill...Remember," Shikamaru stated.

"Don't call me baka. You lazy teme," Naruto growled back.

"Her fate has already been sealed." Neji stepped closer.

"Not so fast." Itachi stepped in front of her extending his wings to guard her from them.

"Enough!!" Willow's voice rang out causing them both to stop in their tracks. Itachi turned to look at her to see that sadness only seeped farther into her stare causing her eyes to turn misty gray. She nearly collapsed if hadn't it been for Itachi who caught her just in time.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked.

"She's been poisoned," answered Itachi, "and she's been fighting off the poison as we speak."

"What...that's not possible," Neji expressed.

The boys stared on with disbelief as Itachi knelt on the ground with her head in his lap. Not many Angel could battle with the poison from the dark lands and somehow she was holding on stronger.

"You love her," Neji stated.

Itachi looked up to stare at Neji.

"I do and I will do everything in my power that she and her sisters don't come to any harm," Itachi declared strongly. "So, what do you four plan to do? The war will end one way or another. What do you choose to do? What choices do you plan on making?"

They merely stared down at the ground and then looked up at them. She was suffering now because of this war. How many people has she lost to it? Naruto stepped closer to them and stared down at her. Itachi unfolded his wings as if ready to attack if need be.

Willow felt the rush of the wind when he extended them. She opened her eyes to find herself staring in deep blue eyes. She smiled gently at him as she placed a gentle hand on Itachi's shoulder. It settled him down a bit for him to lower his wings and carefully tuck them behind him.

She watched as he knelt down beside her. Itachi tensed.

"Oneechan," Naruto began, "how many people have you lost because of this war?"

The room was still. The room was so quiet that the smallest pin could drop and be heard for miles.

"Too many to count," Willow answered softly. "My sisters and father are all that I have left in this world."

"Then I have no wish to take them from you," Naruto smiled at her and she returned it as she thanked him.

"What say you?" Itachi asked as he turned to look at Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"This war is troublesome."

"It's time we change the hands of fate."

"Let's end it."

"So it begins," Willow whispered as Itachi picked her up and set her back in bed.

"Oi, oniichan, what's oneechan's name?" Naruto asked as he leaned over Itachi's shoulder to take another look and smiled at her.

"It's Willow," answered Itachi softly as he sat beside her in bed. The others except Neji moved closer knowing that Itachi wouldn't attack or get defensive.

"Oi, Neji, what are you doing there? Why don't you come say hello?" Naruto said as he shoved him towards the bed. Neji stumbled forward as he turned to glare at Naruto. He merely had this big foxy grin on his face.

"What's the matter Neji? You aren't scared are you?" Sasuke teased.

"The hell I am," Neji growled as he strode right up to the bed. The guys behind merely gave each other thumbs up. Neji had never had been this close to angel before without killing it. He was taught to hate all of them and never looked closely at them or he would lose he nerve.

"I-I..." Neji stammered.

"I can't believe it," Naruto laughed, "I don't think I would live to see the day that Neji was render speechless."

Shikamaru and Sasuke snickered at him. He turned to glare at them, but turned to the bed again. He found himself staring into her misty gray eyes.

Willow noticed Itachi's eye had mischievous glare to them.

"Don't you dare Itachi," Willow scolded, "His having a hard time as it is. Don't you make it worst."

"What?! Me!?" Itachi retorted innocently.

"Yes you," Willow piped back. "It very nice to meet you, Neji."

She smiled softly at him, he bowed and walked away to take a seat.

)O(

In the kingdom of the light, the sisters were getting worried.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Sakura paced the bedroom.

"Sakura, we have to be patient," Tenten advised. "They'll find her."

"Sakura's right. We can't just sit around here while everyone else searches," Ino piped up.

"B-but I-Ino papa said t-that w-we h-had to s-stay here," Hinata stated.

"Aww come on Hinata," Ino pushed.

"No, Ino," Tenten began, "Papa has too much on his plate to worry about more of us missing."

"I-I d-don't t-think papa could h-handle t-that."

"Hey, I am sorry you guys," Ino apologized as she plopped into the window seat.

"It's alright Ino. Your heart was in the right place," Tenten assured her. "Don't worry. She'll be back before you know it."

Sakura, Ino and Hinata had fallen asleep, leaving Tenten to sit in the window seat watching and waiting for their sister.

)O(

"Lordship." The demon bowed before him.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"I bring word from the realm of light," the demon replied quickly.

He rose a brow at this, "This better be good because you know I hate it when my time is being wasted."

"It is your lordship. The word is that the eldest of the lord's daughter is missing."

"This could suit our purpose very well." He rose from his throne and he turned to his succubi, "Come my dears, we have much to do in such little time."

They slithered from where they sat and followed their lord.

"Fetch my chariot, we are going to the realm of light," he commanded.

"As you wish," the demon replied and shimmered from sight.

The rain began to pour down upon the realms as the Dark Lord made his way into the light kingdom with his minions on his heels.

Willow awoke suddenly at the overwhelming power of evil as it passed through the neutral lands. The boys stood ridged as they watched the entrance of the cave. The worlds seem to shake with resilience as the evil plagued its space. Willow rose from the bed where she rested and felt as her body was moving on its own. They hadn't noticed until it was too late. She took off running towards the mouth of the cave and when she arrived the skies were darkened, not by clouds, but by that of the Dark Lord's army.

"No," she whispered as she watched in horror as they made their way to her father's kingdom. She was snatched away from the entrance and brought back into the darkness of sanctuary by Itachi. She struggled against him.

"Easy, mouse," Itachi comforted her. "It'll be alright."

"Itachi, I can't stay. Father is..." Willow began. Itachi gently turned her to face him although she couldn't see him in the darkness. She felt his stare and his hands cradled her face.

"It'll be alright. I am going help you get back to your father," Itachi assured, "but we have to wait, okay?"

Willow nodded as she felt Itachi guided her back to the chamber. The others realized that they had returned and greeting them.

"What do you think his up to?" Sasuke asked.

"Off hand, I'd say that he finally figured out that oneechan was missing," Naruto pointed out. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?!" he retorted.

"You actually sounded smart," Shikamaru began.

"Considering you're a dobe," Sasuke finished.

"Oi," Naruto fumed. Neji smirked at him.

"Enough! We don't have time for this," Itachi barked. "We have to get Willow back."

"And just how to you propose we do that?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Well you're the genius. Think of something," Naruto snapped.

They glared at him waiting for a plan.

"Alright, jeez...this is..."

"Shikamaru if you say troublesome. Hell help you," Itachi growled.

"Alright." Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

)O(

The massive doors to the Lord's throne room opened to reveal Raziel hastening his step. Michael and Gabriel stood by their lord looking down at their comrade with concern and confusion on their faces.

"What is it, Raziel?" Gabriel asked concerned.

"**He** is here," Raziel answered with a growl.

"Calm yourself, Raziel," his lordship said.

"Forgive me." Raziel bowed humbly.

"What does **he **want?" Michael asked.

"**He **seeks your council, your lordship," Raziel answered, "but **he** does not come alone."

"I see," he mumbled, "Raziel see him in and him alone."

"As you wish sire." Raziel bowed and left.

"Do you think this is wise?" Michael questioned.

"It may not be, but we have no choice now," he answered. "Gabriel, I want my daughters here."

"Sire??"

"With his demons roaming the lands. They would be safer here by my side where I can keep a watchful eye on them."

"Of course my lord." Gabriel went off and fetched the girls. They were ushered into the throne room and stood beside their father.

"Papa, what's going. Gabriel said it was really important for us to be here," Tenten inquired.

"The Dark Lord has arrived with his army," he explained.

They gasped in utter shock and disbelief. Each sister looking at one another no one knew what to say, but still shock beyond imagination.

"W-what d-do t-they w-want?" Hinata asked.

"We don't know as of yet." Michael answered, "But we're about to fine out."

They all turned to watch as the massive doors open to reveal an unwelcoming sight.

)O(

Itachi's group hurried through the unforgiving skies as they made their way to the light kingdom. They all kept a careful eye on Willow as she was flying on her own strength. Worry was etched in every line of her face as she maneuvered herself to glide to the left and dropped down closer to the ground below. She stopped suddenly and flapped her wings as she caught sight of them by a watering hole. The horses drank heavily for its sweet waters.

"What is it?" Itachi asked. Willow pointed to the horses.

"It's not possible," Sasuke muttered.

"It is very possible," Willow began, "where there is devastation, they will always be close by feeding the fire causing chaos and destruction killing any form of good will and life."

"A force to be reckoned with." Neji stated.

"A force onto themselves," Willow voiced.

"So, what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Willow..." Itachi warned.

"We don't have a choice, Itachi," Willow admitted, "One way or another they will see us and there will be no escaping them."

"You can't possibly think I'm going to allow this," Itachi objected.

"Itachi's right now what do you hope to gain from this," Shikamaru added in.

"Peace," Willow simply answered as she descended slowly.

The horses reared back as they felt her presence coming closer to them. Their riders emerging from the brush. The rider of the white horse carried with him a bow and he was known as Conquest. The second was the rider of the red horse, he carried with him a sword and he went by the name of War. The third horseman rode the black horse and he carried scales. He went by the name Injustice. The final horseman was Death. His horse was pale as the dead that lay buried beneath the soil. They wore dark cloaks that hid their faces from view.

"Why have you approached us?" Conquest asked.

"There is no one in these planes that dare challenge us." War stated.

"We do not enjoy other beings provoking us," Injustice confessed.

Death was silent as he watched Willow. He did not sense any fear in her, not like the other beings they have come across. They would cower before them, they watched as she slowly rose to look directly at each horseman. Her eyes turned liquid mercury as she watched the horsemen. They sensed as their horses stilled. Her silvery gray wings extended even farther away from her as she stepped forward. A being without fear, they knew that this would come one day. Death knelt before this creature with reverence of this great creature and the others followed suit.

"Forgive our offense," Conquest requested.

"Had we known it was you," Injustice began.

"We would have never acted so hastily." War ended.

"All is forgiven," Willow said softly. "Rise, you need not bow to me."

Above, the others looked on in disbelieve. She had tamed the wild horsemen and not just anyone could do that. Only a true, pure hearted creature could tame such wild beasts. Willow was the one.

"How is it possible?" Sasuke wondered.

"Is it even possible," Shikamaru pointed out.

"It is," Itachi exclaimed.

"What?! How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"It involves a prophecy of long ago." Itachi began.

"What prophecy?" Neji inquired.

"The one that states that she who tames the four wild horsemen, will be the one to rule over both kingdoms," Itachi explained, "She will be known as the Reagent and will bring an end to the fighting."

"Is Willow that person?" Sasuke questioned.

"It seems that way," Itachi answered.

Itachi motion from them to descend as they joined Willow.

)O(

The Dark Lord entered with an arrogant stride to each and every step he took. He scrutinized everything he looked at with such ignorance.

"After some many years," he began, "it's nice to see that some things don't change."

"What business brings you here," Michael stated.

"Well, Michael after all these years is that the greeting you give me," he snickered. "Where are your manners?"

"Greetings are reserved for comrades, one of which you no longer are," Gabriel pointed out.

"Gabriel the ever obedient dog," he smirked, "if I throw some scraps would you be so kind as to fetch it?"

Gabriel made a grab for the hilt of his sword, but his lordship stayed his hand.

"Lucifer, you have stepped foot here after so many centuries," his lordship began, "to what do I own this unexpected honor."

He stood from his throne and stared the arrogant beast down into his soulless eyes. He mocked him as he clinched his teeth. He laughed it off. The sisters stared at the Dark Lord with dislike.

"I have come with a proposition for you." Lucifer stated.

)O(

"What do you wish of us, milady," Injustice inquired.

"I need your help. I need one of you to take me to the realm of light," Willow requested.

"Milady, we will do as you commanded, but if I may be so bold as to ask. Why?" Conquest questioned.

"You many," Willow answered with a smile and her smile quickly fell, "The Devil has taken his army into the kingdom of light. I fear the worst and I have no desire for the ones who have helped me this far be punished."

Willow turned to look at Itachi's group as they stood off to the side. It seemed Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into another argument while Shikamaru was lying underneath a tree, looking lazy. Neji was leaning up against a boulder with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Itachi was off to the side staring off into the distance.

The horsemen lifted their heads and stared in their direction. Demons had helped their Reagent. They understood now that she what the prophecy decreed her to be. The reigning Reagent of not only just this world, but of the others as well. They would willingly protect her. No matter the cost.

"We will accompany you into the kingdom of light," Death whispered.

The others turned to him. It was amazing that he had spoken. It was a long time since they had heard their fellow horsemen Death speaks a word.

"Thank you."

Willow made her way over to Itachi, Itachi noticed her coming towards him. He did what any gentlemen would do for a lady and met half way.

"They agreed to take me the rest of the way," Willow began.

"Alright, what are we waiting for," Naruto cheered. Willow couldn't help, but giggle at his enthusiasm.

"No, Naruto," Willow shook her head, "this is where we part."

"What?! Why?!" Naruto whined.

"It's for the best," Willow explained, "you must join your ranks before anyone else noticed that you're gone."

What she said made sense, but what of her?

"It was a pleasure accompanying you," Neji stated.

"Oi, oneechan, we promised that nothing is going to happen to your sisters," Naruto piped in. Shikamaru waved to her from beneath the tree and turned his attention back to the night sky. They had set out as soon as the rain had stopped and now the sky was crystal clear.

Willow turned around to return to where the horsemen now awaited already mounted on their horses to ride into the sky. Itachi snatched out his hand, he gripped her wrist gently, staying her movement. She didn't turn around to look at him, if she did she doubt she'd be able to leave him. The others turned their backs giving them privacy. He brought her closer to him, placing his hands on her petite waist, she kept her head down staring at his chest and not wanting to drown into his blood red eyes. He gently nudged her head with his and causing her to look at him. He leaned his forehead against her and they just stared into one each other's eyes for was seem like an eternity.

"Itachi..." Willow began softly, placing her hands on his soft muscular chest.

"If I had my way I wouldn't let you leave," Itachi purred softly to her, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Willow felt as he brought her even closer to him and as he leaned closer to her. Their lips were only a few inches away from each other. She could feel his warm breath caress her rose soft lips.

"Itachi...don't." Willow stopped him.

"Don't deny me this...please," his plea made her heart ache. It made her breath catch in her throat as she offered her lips to him. The simple touch of their lips sent a jolt running through them, but before it could become anything more than just a simple touch. Itachi pulled away from her. It made his heart ache with a pain he was not used to feeling. It pained him to let Willow and her gentle touch go.

"Go," he began. "Go before I can't let you go."

The horsemen had already approached them. Willow slowly back away from Itachi, he's hands no longer held her captive into his warm inviting arms. Death reached out his bony hand to help her up onto his horse. She sat sidesaddle in front of him.

"We will go ahead," Conquest informed. Death acknowledged with a simple nod of the head.

"We will see each other again." Willow widened her eyes at this. Itachi made it sound like a threat, but she merely shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'll be waiting," Willow said. "Thank you all for everything. Good bye."

Death took off after his fellow horsemen and vanished amidst the brush. Itachi and the others turned to watch him disappear. Itachi and the others took off towards the lands of light and joined the ranks to avoid suspicion.

)O(

"Speak," the lordship stated.

All in the room fell into a dead eerie silence.

"Surrender and we will give you back your precious daughter," Lucifer stated plain as one would state the weather.

All eyes turned to him now, as he pondered what to do. He sat back down into his throne and sighed. He closed his eyes to think about the possible options, if he really had his daughter he would have no other choice but to surrender. He opened his eyes and all knew that he had come to a decision and as he was about to speak. The winds picked up within the throne room and as it cleared there stood a pale horse with its horseman all in the throne room knew as Death.

The horseman slid down from his horse to reveal what his cloak hid. It was Willow. He reached up and brought her carefully down and set her on her feet.

Lucifer hissed his outrage. _Damn this bitch,_ he thought he would had the realm of light in the dark palms of his hands had she not shown up safely.

She nodded her thanks to Death as he knelt before her and then rose slowly. He guided his horse to the side and stood watch as she made her way over to where Lucifer stood. She felt his rage, but she wouldn't allow fear to stop her from what she had to do. She stood face to face with him as he smirked at her with such arrogance that could make Narcussis envious.

"What do you plan to do little girl?" he mocked.

SLAP!! The sound echoed through the silent throne room.

All eyes widen as Willow simply slapped him right across his rough, stubby face. She had slapped him so hard that the imprint of her hand was embedding on his face. She pointed to the door with stern expression on her face showing him no fear and stood her ground.

"Leave my father's kingdom," she commanded, "take your pathetic army with you. You tried to deceive my father into believing you had me captive when you never did."

"You'll pay for this humiliation," he growled.

"And you'll pay for your greed," Willow snapped back.

Death had not liked the way he had spoken to Willow. He stepped within eye range of them as Lucifer turned to glance at him. Death had no equal. He could take mortals and immortals alike. Death was not prejudice. He would retreat for now.

"This isn't over," he hissed at her.

"We shall see," Willow retorted.

Lucifer and his minions retreated to their world of devastation and isolation where despair and chaos reigned over its harsh lands.

Death soon took his leave to return to his comrades and Willow thanked him again for accompanying her to her father's realm.

Her sisters rushed towards Willow in a blur of hugs and kisses.

"We were so worried about you," Ino cried as she held her tight.

"It's alright," Willow comforted her. "I am here now."

"Welcome home," her father greeted Willow with opened arms as she ran up to him so that he could embrace her fiercely.

"It's good to be home," Willow sighed. Her father cradled her face in his enormous hands. He saw the weariness in her eyes.

"You've been through so much," he observed. "You need rest. We'll talk as soon as you're well rested. No one will question you until then."

"Thank you, papa," she said wearily.

Her sisters helped her to her bedroom. They talked for a bit before Willow fell fast asleep and they silently crept out of her bedroom trying their hardest not to wake her from her slumber. The castle fell into a silent slumber as the night's trials were put past them for the time. Willow felt as the layers of slumber were slowly lifted from her as she slowly sat up in her bed. She carefully scanned her bedroom and found nothing. A blast of cold winds blew her window open, she rushed over to close the window which continuously clapped against the stone walls and the wood paneling.

She rubbed her hands against her bare shoulders trying to warm herself and as she turned she was greeted with a pair of red eyes glowing like tiny orbs of flames at her. She found herself pinned up against the cold stone wall as Itachi emerged from the shadows of her bedroom. She watched as his eyes roamed over her body, taking in every inch of her petite curves. She never felt as vulnerable as she did then. Her modest silk nightgown not covering her up as it should have.

She felt him moving in closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body to hers, he pressed himself against her. Itachi gilded his hands around her waist and brought her hard against him. The sudden contact with her soft body caused Itachi take a quick breath. Her sweet smell of vanilla and raspberries was overwhelming that she felt him nip at her shoulder, tasting her sweet scented skin. He was brought back from his moment of pure ecstasy, dazed as he felt her gentle hands pushed at his chest. They looked at one another for what seem like a lifetime before she spoke.

"Itachi, what are you doing here? How did you--" Willow began.

"It was really simple for anyone with my skills that is," Itachi stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Willow frowned and before she could speak her mind there was a knock at the door. Her eyes widen in fear as she looked at him. He lifted a finger to his lips as he dissolved back into the shadows of her bedroom. She put on her robe as she walked to answer the door.

"Milady, is all well?" Gabriel asked concerned. "I thought I sensed someone."

"All is well, Gabriel," Willow answered. "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"I bid you good night, then."

"Good night."

She sighed with relief as she leaned against the door after she closed it. Her shoulder slumped down as she heard Gabriel's footsteps retreat down the hallway until they vanished completely.

"Do you have any idea what could happen if they caught you here?" Willow warned.

"I suspect the same thing that would happen to any demon who wonders into the realm of light," Itachi stated.

"How can you say it like that? Don't you care at all what may happen to you?" Willow pressed. "You say it as if you don't care. You say that like it means nothing to me."

"It's a small risk that I am more willing to pay to see you," Itachi answered as he pinned her with his dark red stare. He inched his way over to her and he stood close enough that she could feel his breath caress her face. He watched as she took a deep breath as he raised his hand to frame part of her face. He noticed the gray and weariness that could be seen as he looked into her warm gentle eyes.

He quickly and carefully picked her up in his strong arms. He carried her back to bed and gently placed her upon the soft silky mattress. He sat beside her. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, she couldn't fall asleep without telling him the dangers he may out himself through if he were to be caught in the castle, let alone in her room with the future lady to be.

"Itachi, we can't do this," Willow explained.

"And why can't we?" Itachi inquired.

"The war, Itachi, is far from over," Willow sighed. "You and I are from opposing sides."

"Well didn't you know, opposites attract."

"Itachi..."

"I don't care about this war. I don't care about others finding out. All I care about is you and there is nothing that's going to stop me from being with you. Nothing." Itachi stated in a whisper. It left no room for argument.

Willow sighed, "Stubborn man."

"Do you love me?" Itachi asked suddenly. "If you don't then you and I will part ways now."

Willow looked at him. She did love him after all these years of worrying if he was okay or if he was happy. She never stopped thinking about him after they were pulled apart. Any moment she had to herself, she thought of him and what he was up to since they parted.

"I can't do that Itachi," Willow replied. "I would be lying if I did."

Itachi brought her close to him in a fierce hug. She felt as he nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck. She held him closer to her as she began to gently sooth him as she combed out his hair with her soft delicate fingers. The hours were growing late and Itachi needed to get back. He brought her hands to his mouth kissing them.

"Please be careful for me," Willow pleaded quietly.

"I will," Itachi answered. "Get some rest. I'll see you later on tonight."

And with that Itachi shimmered and faded from her sight into the darkness.

The days turned into months as the war continued with no sign of stopping. The girls were out practicing their take off and it seemed the day was going too turned out with most of girls covered in bumps and bruises.

"Ino-pig get off me," Sakura barked as Ino crashed right on top of her.

"What was that forehead girl," Ino snapped.

"You heard me you pig," Sakura growled.

Sakura and Ino were in each other's faces. Willow shook her head and sighed. She turned her back to the sky to Tenten and Hinata doing just fine. Sakura and Ino joined Hinata and Tenten in the sky after they finished bickering with each other. Willow merely extended her wings and took to the sky as well. They were simply in awe as she rose gracefully into the air to join them.

"Alright girls that's enough for today," Willow announced. "You four keep getting better and better."

They each fell with a silent plop to the ground. Willow quickly ushered the tired girls in as an ominous wind blew suddenly. She turned around to look out over to the garden. The silent wind blowing her hair into her face.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Tenten called. Willow turned to her.

"Yeah." Willow followed them in. They all wondered what happened to Willow while she had disappeared, but she had yet to say anything about it. She had returned to them the same way she had left. She was the same Willow they all knew and yet there was something more to her, something that made her more then what she seemed.

The sisters quickly washed up and headed to the dining hall meet with everyone for dinner. Their father was waiting at the head of the table from them. His welcoming smile greeted them as they entered the dining room and took their placed near him. The dining room was filled with love and laughter as they all eat and were merry. For a time in their lives they would forget about the war and just enjoy themselves, what little time they had left.

More often than not they caught Willow grazing outside the terrace doors and as she always did would turn around and smile graciously at them. Their father stood from his seat and the room stilled. All eyes were on him now.

"My time in this world is growing short," he announced. Those gathered there gasped as the thought of their lord dying. He looked at each and every one of them before turning to his daughters. He reached out his hand to his eldest and they watched as she took her side beside her father.

"I have decided that the eldest of my children will take my place on the throne. I know that I have made a wise decision."

The dining hall roared with cheers and applause. He motioned for silence once more when Gabriel presented him with a velvet black box. He revealed that inside held the most precious jewel even made. A silver chain decorated with a moonstone pendant. It was known as the jewel of the heavens and it was said that one who wears it would control everything and anything she chooses. As her father placed it around her neck. She looked up at him confused.

"The time has come," he whispered. "Now the hour grows late and we all need our rest."

Everyone congratulated her as she sat to stunned for words.

"You'll do fine," he assured as everyone disappeared.

"I hope so, papa."

"Little one is there something you're not telling me."

"Papa, I don't know if I can tell you."

She gripped her locket as she stared down at the smooth table surface. He had noticed that locket was missing a half to it so many times. He reached up for it as she pulled her hand away so he could look at it.

"You never did tell me what happen to the other half it."

"I gave it to a boy who saved me a long time ago."

"And it was this same boy who stole your heart."

"Papa I..."

"It was he, who saved you, wasn't it."

Willow nodded.

"Willow, tell me what happened," he pleaded with her. "What keeps you from telling me?"

"Fear that you will no longer wish to see me. A fear that you will no longer think the same of me. I don't want things to change between you and me."

"There is nothing in this world that will change that."

Willow's eyes were watering as she told her father all that happened to her when she disappeared. The silence was deafening as neither of them spoke. Willow felt her heart breaking as she looked at her father. His face was blank and emotionless. She stood slowly and bowed to him.

"I am sorry papa for everything."

She turned to leave when she was embraced in the warmth of her father's hug. She cried her silent tears against her father's bosom.

"I am truly sorry my little one," he began, brushing away her tears, "this war will end one way or another."

"But papa isn't one of us. His..."

"He loves you and you love him."

Willow simply nodded her head.

"A higher demon's word is his bond my dear. Have you told your sisters of this?"

"No, not yet. I wish I knew how to tell them."

"I won't worry too much about how they would react."

"You don't mean..."

He nodded, "They weren't as cautious as you were about it. In fact I never suspected anything until you told me. It gets fathers thinking when he goes to check up on his daughters and they're never in their beds. Speaking of which, it should be that time."

"Good night, papa," Willow said slyly as she walked away.

"Good night, Willow," he smiled as he left to his bedroom.

Willow had closed her door as soon as she heard the door to Ino's room open. She heard the doors to Ino's room open.

"I-Ino I-I d-don't this i-is s-such a g-good. W-what i-if Willow isn't sleeping?" Hinata asked quietly.

"She's always fast asleep," Sakura answered.

"Why don't we go check just to make sure?" Ino questioned.

"Good idea," Sakura replied.

"And where do you three think you're going?" a voice asked.

They froze in their tracks as they turned to see Tenten standing there with her arms crossed.

"Jeez, Tenten what are you trying to do give us a heart attack?" Ino hissed.

"Don't give me that. You know you want to see him too," Sakura smirked as a blush spread across Tenten's cheek.

"Shh," Hinata hushed, "s-someone m-might hear u-us."

"Oh right forget," Ino whispered as they made their way to Willow's room. Willow was already in the bed and had closed her eyes when she heard the door open.

"See I told you." Ino said.

"Alright let's just go already," Sakura muttered.

They silently closed the door to Willow's room shut and tipped toe down the hallway. They hurried to the terrace door. Ino stayed as a look out as she ushered the others outside and closed the terrace doors behind them.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Tenten mumbled.

"Well believe it," Sakura mused.

"Hey at least we get extra practice on our taking off," Ino added.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"If Willow only knew," Ino began.

"If she knew I fear the lecture we'd get," Sakura ended as they all cringed with the mere thought of it.

They took off into the night's skies and they were well in the distance when the terrace door opened on their own. Willow stepped out into the night air. She leaped onto the railing and stretched out her wings with a quick flap of them, she was raising into the sky. She turned, as she felt someone was watching her, it was father. He stepped out into the terrace to see her off. She waved to him as she flew off in the direction the girls were heading.

)O(

"Sasuke," Sakura squealed as she tackled him to the ground.

"Hey Sakura," he grunted.

"Oh is that all I get," she pouted.

He sat up as he looked at her. She was sitting comfortable in his lap. He ran his hands through her long pink hair and grazed into her deep forest green eyes. Her smile was more than enough to cause his heart to skip a beat. He gently leaned over to her and planted his lips on her smooth glossy lips.

"Get a room," Ino nagged.

Sakura turned to her and stuck her tongue. She turned back and continued to kiss Sasuke as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Well I never..."

"You're too troublesome you know that." A voice whispered into her neck, it sent a chill down her spine. She abruptly turned to see Shikamaru standing there looking as lazy yet as handsome as ever.

"You jerk don't--" She never got too finished when Shikamaru pulled her close to him and kissed her. She sighed into his mouth as she leaned more into the kiss.

The couples abruptly pulled apart when a squeaked was heard. It had been emitted from Hinata. They turned to see Naruto twirling her around before putting her gently back on her feet and kissing each of her hands. She blushed as Naruto dragged her into a huge hug.

"I missed you," he whispered into her ear.

"I-I missed y-you, too." Her blushed darkened as she smiled shyly up at him when he pulled away to look at her.

Tenten stood off to the side as she watched her sisters and smiled. She felt him way before he had touched her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder as they watched the others. She sighed as she leaned back into his chest.

Neji began to pull her back with him and she found herself sitting in between Neji's legs beneath an old oak tree. Neji pulled her back against his chest as they rest beneath the tree. Their hands entwined like lively vines to a castle as they watched the others. It seemed that Naruto and Sasuke were going at it again. Poor Sakura and Hinata had to pull them apart before they would rip each other into pieces.

Suddenly Tenten felt a quick tug on her hairpins and down fell her hair cascading around her.

"Neji!" She gasped as she tried to stop her hair from falling all over the place, but Neji didn't let her. He kept her hands prisoner in his. She frowned at him and turned her head away, stiffing her spine as she crossed her arms when Neji let go. Neji couldn't help, but smirk as he leaned in and peck a kiss on her neck. She slowly melted into his touch as he nuzzled against her neck.

She sighed, "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"I like your hair down," he whispered into her ear. She smiled sweetly and cuddled into his chest as he played with her hair.

"Oh, it looks like someone is getting cozy over there," Naruto teased. Tenten blushed and dug her face into Neji's chest. Neji glared daggers at Naruto, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're one to talk dobe," Sasuke snickered. "You haven't even kissed your girl yet."

Hinata squeaked and hid her face behind her hands.

"Oi, look what you did," Naruto accused.

"What's the matter Naruto not scared are you," Neji smirked.

"Shut up," Naruto barked. "I simply chose to wait till Hinata's ready that's all."

"Chicken," Sasuke pointed out.

"Am not." Naruto barked back.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Is this really necessary?"

They all turned to the source of the voice to find Willow standing there with a hand on her curvy hips. Her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Is there something you girls would like to tell me?" Willow asked as she looked at each one of them. It seemed that none of them could make eye contact with her.

"How long?" Willow inquired.

"A month," Ino answered quietly.

"I see," Willow stated. "And what do you have to say for yourselves?"

She looked at the boys with them. They didn't have anything to say.

She sighed, "Well what's done is done."

"You're not mad," Ino marveled.

"Mad?? For what...for finding love? Then I would have to be mad at myself." Willow smiled at her.

The girls glanced at one another with a puzzled look on their faces. Willow giggled at their reaction. She turned her head slightly to look behind her.

"Are you going to come out or do I have to go in there and find you," Willow called out behind her.

The brushes shook and then he emerged into the clearing. The girls gasped at they felt his immense presence as they crowded closer to their loves. Willow walked up to him and cradled his face in her hands. His eyes softened as he looked down at her.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried about you."

"Forgive me my love. I was being followed and I had no desire for them to find me with you."

"I am just glad you are okay."

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him close to her. He wrapped his stronger arms around her waist and pulled her into the shelter of his body.

"And you how are you fairing?"

"As well as one can fair," she sighed.

The little strength she had left drained from her body as Itachi felted her knees buckle. He quickly picked her up into his arms as he heard her sisters gasped with concern. He carried Willow to a tree nearby where he sat with her beneath it.

"Oi, oneechan, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he leaned over her with a look of concern in his blue eyes.

"Oneechan??" the girls questioned as they turned to gaze at the boys with a hard stare. Itachi smirked as they began to fidget underneath their stare. Even Neji was having a hard time staying cool.

"Well," Ino pressed as she placed a hand on her hip and tapped her foot waiting for an answer.

"It's too troublesome to explain," Shikamaru shrugged.

A vein popped out on Ino's forehead at the answer and...

BONK!!

A large bumped formed on Shikamaru's head. Ino turned her head away and crossed her arms. The other's cringed as they noticed the bump grow bigger and stopped.

Sasuke threw up his hands in defense, "Hey don't look at me. Ask oniichan."

"Oh really cute, Sasuke," Itachi retorted. "Can't handle the heat stay out of the kitchen."

"Shut up," Sasuke barked.

"What's the matter little brother? Too much." Itachi teased.

"Wait...you two are brothers," Ino noted.

"Unfortunately," Sasuke grumbled.

"That's very unbecoming little brother."

"Shut up," Sasuke fumed.

"Itachi," Willow mumbled weakly, "leave your brother alone."

"Aww," Itachi pouted. "You really know how to ruin a guy's fun."

The girls couldn't help, but giggled at him. They all turned a worry eye to Willow as Itachi slowly helped her sit up against the tall oak tree.

"But to answer your question, Naruto, I am doing okay." Willow answered softly.

"You know, oneechan, you had Hinata really worried," Naruto stated.

"Worried??" Itachi questioned looked at them and turned to glance back at her. "Pray tell me why?"

"Well, Hinata said that oneechan hadn't been eating lately," Naruto began and Hinata nodded in agreement with what he said.

"She barely sleeps anymore," Sakura continued as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her for comfort.

"It's like she's waiting and watching, but when she does sleep, it always filled with nightmare," Ino explained.

"She collapsed a few days back," Tenten ended, "but she always smiles and says that she's fine."

"I see," Itachi said finally as he looked down at her. He could see the weariness in her eyes and her face, but she smiled up at him reassuring she would be okay.

"I am sorry I worried, but this is the cross passed onto me," Willow explained.

"B-by father?" Hinata questioned softly.

"Not only that, but so much more," Willow spoke again.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Itachi asked.

"It's a burden that I must bare and it will pass soon. The visions I have are starting to pass one by one," Willow admitted.

"Did you see this happening?" Sakura inquired curiously.

"You could say that," she smiled, "but I didn't know it was going to happen this soon."

"What else have you seen?" Tenten questioned as she felt Neji place on hand on her shoulder.

"A death and then darkness," Willow answered.

"But what does that mean?" Ino protested.

"The future isn't set in stone, Ino," Willow explained.

"The darkness could mean many things," Neji noted.

"Yes that it could," Willow nodded. "Our future is still undecided."

Her face began to turn paled the more she spoke and yet her eyes sparkled with happiness she felt as she stared at each and every one of them. Itachi felt as her strength drained from her body as she fell limp in his arms.

"Willow!" the girls chided in concern.

"It's alright," Itachi assured them softly. "She just fell asleep."

The girls all sighed with relief.

"We better get back before father looks in on us and see us missing from our beds," Ino stated reluctantly.

A gloomy mood fell over them as they each bid each other good bye for the night. Itachi picked up Willow in his arms and cradled her close to him as he lifted himself into the air. He turned and watched as they reluctantly left their mates and flew into the air to join him. They landed silently on the terrace as Sakura popped her head in to check to make sure no one was roaming around. She motioned for the girls to come in and Itachi hurried to Willow's room.

"So, you've been here before I take it," Ino pointed out.

They watched as he carefully placed Willow into her bed with such love and care.

"I could say the same thing for the guys," Willow whispered as she opened her eyes to look at her sisters, who were all blushing heavily.

"How did you know about that?" Ino squeaked.

"If they're anything like Itachi, it's not hard to figure out," Willow sighed softly.

Itachi rose an inquiring eyebrow at her, "Like me how?"

"Like thieves in the night, they come to steal our hearts and by the way you're blushing is a dead giveaway."

Sakura sighed, "At least you're the only one who knows."

"You are the only one who knows, right?" Ino asked.

Willow turned to Ino and shook her head once. The girls began to panic. Willow sat up with help from Itachi.

"Calm down, you four," Willow assured.

"I told you we couldn't keep doing this," Tenten said.

"Willow w-who k-knows about..." Hinata trailed off.

"Father does," Willow replied.

"WHAT?!" they shrieked.

"Settled down, you don't want to wake the whole castle up do you," Willow advised softly. "You should have been a bit more cautious on your nightly rendezvous to see your lovers."

"See I told you," Tenten pointed out.

"But he didn't mention anything about it," Sakura wondered.

"He wants you to tell him," Willow replied as she began leaning into Itachi for more support.

They rushed towards her.

"I am alright," assured Willow as looked at each one of the girls and smiled. She felt Itachi nudged her neck softly.

"You need rest," Itachi whispered.

The girls looked at each other. They had so many questions to ask her, but they knew that Willow needed rest. They all said good nights and headed off to bed, silently closing the door behind them so that no one knew they had left. They quietly made their way back to their bedrooms, but unknown to them what surprises were in store.

)O(

As Tenten walked into her room silently closing the door behind her, she felt something odd about her room. She looked around and noticed that her window were open.

"That's odd," Tenten wondered as she pushed the window's door closed and clicked the hook in place locking it. The night was clear as she gazed out her window. The stars twinkled and the moon shone brighter than ever giving light as if it were day.

"So beautiful," Tenten sighed.

"I can think of something even more beautiful than the heavens."

The calm voice startled her as she twirled around to face it. She came face to face with Neji.

She sighed with relief, "Neji, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Neji, you already saw me."

Tenten leaned against the wall and sighed. _Stubborn man,_ she thought. Neji watched her carefully as she pushed herself off the wall and started for her bed. As she passed by him, he reached and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her towards him. She blinked a few times before she realized what had happened. Tenten crossed her arms as she frowned at him.

"I don't like watching you leave me time and time again," Neji confessed as he looked deep into her dark brown eyes. It was too much for him to see her eyes widen and stare at him with such innocence, compassion and understanding. He turned his gaze away from her and stared at the ground. Tenten placed her hands against his chest as she tried to get him to look at her. His eyes filled with such sadness and fear of rejection.

"Neji," she coaxed as she gently brought his face up and stared into his eyes. "I know how you feel, but we'll be together someday and it'll be forever."

Neji pulled her in closer against him and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go of her. She comforted him as best she could, pulled her arms around him to hold him close to her. He never knew how it happened, but he found himself in Tenten's bed. He rested his head against her chest as he listened to sound her heart beating. She held him close to her as sleep took over the both of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist coiling it softly like a snake to its prey. She sighed silently, she could feel him, and she was at ease knowing that he was next to her.

)O(

Hinata quietly crept into her room, closing the door as quietly as she could. She stopped and stood in the center of her room. She felt something strange, something wasn't right. It happened so quickly that she never had a chance to scream. An arm wrapped itself around her waist pulling it closer to the stranger and a hand covered her mouth, making it impossible for her to scream.

"Shh, Hinata it's me," he whispered as she turned too looked at him.

"N-Naruto."

He nodded his head as he carefully picked her up by the waist and walked over to the bed where he set her down. She quietly sat down at the side of the bed and Naruto knelt at her feet, resting his head on her lap.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"T-that's okay, but what are you d-doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again."

"Naruto," she sighed. He lifted his head off her lap and looked into her pearl color eyes.

"I hate watching you leave me," Naruto began. He watched as she reached up and started to run her fingers through his hair. He placed his head back in her lap as he started to relax under her touch.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata said. "I wish I didn't h-have to leave y-you all the time either, but with everything going we can't always be together"

Naruto lifted his head once more to see Hinata staring him with such sadness in her eyes. He reached out his hand and caressed the side her soft cheek.

"Don't worry Hinata. We will be," Naruto promised. Hinata nuzzled sweetly into his gentle touch as he leaned her back into her bed.

"Sleep my love, I will be watching over you."

Naruto was about to get up, but felt a tug on his hand. Hinata pulled him into the bed with her. A blush spread across her cheeks as she cuddled into his chest and fell asleep. Naruto just held her as he listened to the sound of her breath even out and he too was slipping into a deep sleep. Naruto closed his, he could see Hinata. In his mind he has painted her like a portrait.

)O(

The moment that Sakura closed the door to her room, she found herself pressed up against its cool dark wood. Her scream was muffled by the captor's lips as he meshed their lips with one another crashed like waves to the shore. She tried to push him, but he managed to pin her arms above her head. Her struggling was dying as he slowly pulled his lips away from hers. Her eyes widen as she found her staring into Sasuke's black onyx colored eyes.

"Sasuke," she whispered breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke let go of her wrist as she brought them to his face. She noticed his eyes holding such a sorrow in its depths.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

He hugged her fiercely wanting the time to hold still for just that very moment.

"Let me stay with you."

He allowed her to pull away just for a little as she rested her forehead against his and nuzzled her nose with his. Sakura lightly pecked him on the lips before reaching behind her and taking his hands in hers. She led him to the bed where they were laying face to face cuddling each other before falling into a deep sleep.

)O(

Ino slumped against the door to her room. She pushed herself away from the door and dragged herself all the way to her bed which lied on the far end of her bedroom. Ino fell onto her bed only to fall onto something hard. She sat up quickly as she turned to see Shikamaru lounging on her soft feather-like bed.

"Took you long enough," he stated dryly.

"You..." Ino began and before she could finish she found herself beneath him. She blinked a few times as she realized the position she found herself. A dark blush spread across her cheeks. He held her close, their bodies pressed against each other. His eyes fell into all that was her. Nothing could keep him from staring at her beauty

"You're very troublesome, did you know that," he whispered into her ear. He felt her still in his arms and pulled back to look into her light heavenly blue eyes. He noticed that her hair was down and it spread against the pillow behind like a bright halo around her.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"It's nothing."

"Shikamaru."

"It's nothing except I don't like it when I have to watch you fly away from me. I wish that I could be with you for a longer period of time."

He picked up her hand and gave it a kiss before turning to look at her. She cuddled against him as she comforted him with her touch. Silence fell over the two of them as their breath created a soothing rhythm began . They soon found themselves fast asleep.

)O(

"I think you may be right," Itachi stated quietly as he crawled into bed with Willow. He carefully made his way to the other side making sure he didn't put his weight on her fragile body. He lay on his side with head resting in the palm of his hand. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she rested quietly.

"They take after you," she commented.

"Me?!" Itachi retorted innocently, "I have no idea what you're implying."

A breathless giggle was her answered, "I am sure you don't."

"It's nice to hear your laughter and see your smile. I was beginning to miss it."

She turned her head slightly to look at him. He gently caressed her arms as he spoke to her. She raised her hand slowly and placed it on his cheek. He turned his head and placed a small kiss in the center of her palm before holding her hand to his face with one of his hands.

"I would do anything to bring the brightness back into your eyes and see you smile more."

"I am sorry I worried you."

"No, it's I who should be asking for your forgiveness. Forgiveness for leaving you alone for so long."

"You were trying to protect me from harm."

"And in protecting you, I caused you greater harm."

She brought his face down her and lightly kissed him on his cold lips. He press into her kiss deepened it as he brushed his tongue against her lips pleading to enter her sweet mouth. She slowly opened her mouth to him and felt as he attacked her tongue with great force. They battled an ancient dance for dominance and submission. He slowly pulled away from her leaving her breathless and her cheeks flushed red.

"I love you," he said against her lips as he pulled her against him.

"I love you, too."

She felt him tremble against her as she soothed him by running her fingers through his long hair. Sleep was slowly taking her over as she felt him whisper to her, "Rest. I'll be here watching over you."

She smiled as her eyes drifted closed and darkness embraced her into a dreamless night.

)O(

"All is ready my lord," the demon bowed.

"Good," he purred.

"It seems that Itachi's group had not carried out their orders yet."

"Is that so."

"Yes my lord."

"I see. They will be dealt with soon enough. It seems that Itachi and his gang have forgotten who I am and must be remained that when I give an order. They better carry it out or face the consequences."

"As you wish." The demon bowed once more before he took his leave.

"Well my lovelies time for the real war to begin."

The succubi hissed with pleasure as they followed their dark lord down the dreary corridors.

)O(

It seemed they had won the war, but Willow felt the unrest of the land. Her strength was slowly returning after the few months of rest she had and her sisters helping her every step of the way. In the months that have passed Willow finally got around to telling them how Itachi and her had met. She felt that the time was right for now that there was a calm before the storm. Her father helped teach her the secret of the jewel she carried and she trusted it to her sisters and their mates. They all agreed that the jewel that was given to Willow was to be protected at all cost.

Their mates had met with their father and he welcomed them as he would any of his angels from his kingdom. Those with in their kingdom trusted their lords and so they welcome Itachi and his group into the kingdom. Their betrayal spread into the dark lands and it was impossible for them to return.

The Dark Lord desired to have their heads on a silver platter for such mutiny.

They worked closed with the archangels on planning out battles and escape routes for those who could not fight. Willow watched over her sister carefully over the past few days. They all went for their daily flight, but they stayed close to the grounds of the castle for safety purposes.

The day was bright but dark clouds began to stampede the once clear skies. Willow stopped mid flight and flapped her wings a few times before raising higher into the air. The sight that greeted her was a very unpleasant one. She could hear the gasp of her sisters as they felt the evil entering the grounds of the light.

"Quickly." Willow reached out her hands to her sisters and they linked with one another as Willow took off at high-speed cutting through the sky quickly as she could. The girls collapsed once they arrived inside the castle. They knew it was the only way and rested on the cold stone ground as they watched Willow quickly locking the terrace doors.

"Will you four be alright here?" Willow asked.

"We'll be fine," Ino assured.

"Just go warn them," Sakura voiced.

She nodded as she ran fast as her legs could carry her to the throne room. The door flew opened as everyone turned to see Willow standing there with her hand held to her heart. Her breath was labored. They looked at one another waiting for her to say something, but she was out of breath. This wasn't like her at all something must be wrong.

"Milady, are you fairing well?" Michael asked.

"I fear this time I am fairing very ill indeed," she answered once she caught her breath.

"What ails you milady," Gabriel pressed.

"They are coming," Willow stated as she looked at the face in the throne room.

It was getting closer and all who stood in the throne room turned their heads to the window. Raphael, Raziel, Gabriel and Michael bowed before their lord.

"What are you orders?" Michael asked.

"Take everyone below the castle and make sure they are safe," he ordered. "Prepare for battle. It's time to end this."

"Of course," Gabriel replied as they rose and went about their busy. They each bowed to Willow before leaving to prepare everyone.

"Are the girls safe?" asked her father.

"Yes," Willow replied. "I rushed us back as soon as I saw them coming."

She watched as her father rose from his throne and strode over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw the resolve in his eyes.

"You and sisters have given me the best years of my life. You have made me proud to know that this kingdom will be in good hands. You each have chosen worthy life partners. I am happy knowing that you will all be happy and loved."

"Papa, you can't talk like that. You are coming back."

"You must go below with your sisters. You will see to that, won't you?" He turned and there stood Itachi and Sasuke along with Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji.

"None will be harm," Neji stated with a bow.

"Are the others safe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Willow assured them with a soothing look, "They collapse once we were inside. They're by the terrace doors."

Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke gave him a quick bow and went to check on their mates. Itachi walked over to Willow and bowed to her father.

"Protect her with your life," he commanded.

"I will do better," Itachi stated.

"It's time," he said as he pulled away from her. She had to stop him, but Itachi held her captive in his arms stopping her from following her father. She turned to him with a pleading look, but he shook his head. She had to watch as her father disappeared beyond the door of the throne room.

"Come let's go to your sisters," he whispered quietly.

They walked down the opposite corridor and found her sisters exactly where she had left them. They had more color in their faces.

"Willow, I don't want to do that ever again," Sakura commented.

Willow smiled, "It wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself," Ino mumbled.

"We better move," Sasuke began.

"What is it? What's going on?" Tenten asked.

"Lucifer has stage a full head on attack on the kingdom of the light," Neji stated.

"Your father wanted us to get you to safety," Naruto said holding Hinata closer to him.

"But w-what about father?" Hinata questioned.

They all turned to Willow and she shook her head sadly.

"Father has made his decision and we must respect that," Willow explained. "His last wish is for us to be safe."

Willow turned to follow Itachi to the underground. Her jewel began to glow and she felt the terrible presence. It crashed into the terrace door and grabbed Sakura and Ino.

"SAKURA!!" Sasuke screamed.

"INO!!" Shikamaru scream followed his.

They ran out to see the creature with tentacle. The squid like creature tighten its grip on the girls and their screams filter through the air.

"Now, now, no need to break your new toys yet," Lucifer smirked. "Well if it isn't the traitors. I told you. The consequences would be great if you were to betray me. "

They struggled against the squid-like beast trying to break free from its grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lucifer advised dryly. "He doesn't like it when things move too much and the more you move and squirm, the tighter the grip becomes. It's the same as a snake to its prey."

"You teme!!" Sasuke yelled, "Let them go."

"And why should I do that," Lucifer questioned as he looked down to him and snickered, "I do believe that these two would make great addition to my succubi. They have the looks of succubi. I might as well have them for myself. I think that sounds absolutely perfect. What do you think boys?"

"The hell they will," Shikamaru growled as they flew off toward the creature.

"I would stay and watch you die, but I do believe that I have better thing to do and bigger fish to fry." Lucifer vanished leaving his glaring red eyes and his evil smile to slowly shimmer away into the air.

The battle seemed endless and just as they got closer to them. It would pull them away.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed, "We aren't getting anywhere! Any ideas?"

"Not off hand no," Shikamaru growled.

"Naruto, Neji," Willow spoke as she stepped forward. "Take Hinata and Tenten out of here."

"But, what about you?" Tenten asked struggling against Neji's hold on her.

"W-we can't just leave you here," Hinata voiced.

Itachi watched her carefully as she leaped onto the railing of the terrace. She extended her massive wings and turned to them slightly and smiled giving them the slightest comfort that she would return to them.

"I will follow you soon," Willow assured as she hands extended away for body. They began to glow bright as the glow subsided something was reveal in her hands. There were blades that waved and with a flick of her wrist they opened to fans.

She flapped her massive wings, "Go now."

She flew higher and higher into the air. They reluctantly left her, but Itachi soon followed her. She was a blur as she flew passed Shikamaru and Sasuke to block a tentacle that was coming down fast.

"I thought you two could use a hand," Willow pointed out as she sliced that tentacle and it fell helpless to the ground.

"Couldn't let you two have all the fun," Itachi said.

"You just want all the glory for yourself," Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh is that all I get for helping you little brother." He faked hurt as he sliced another tentacle up.

"Can you two fight about that later," Shikamaru commented as he stuck at two more tentacles.

"I am sure you boys can handle this for me," Willow indicated as she took off towards Ino and Sakura. She maneuvered quickly as the tentacles tried to block her path. She quickly made work of anything that was in her path as she reached Ino and Sakura. They were alive but unconscious. She thanks the heaven as she cut up the tentacle that held Sakura. She soon found Sasuke by her side as she carefully handed Sakura over to him. Shikamaru to her other side cut Ino loose.

"Quickly," Willow said as she sped off, "Take them underground."

)O(

Neji and Naruto took stance in front of the entrance to the underground shelter. That housed all the women, children, and the elderly.

"Stand down," Willow called to them as she emerged first and was later followed by Shikamaru with Ino and Sasuke with Sakura. Tenten and Hinata rushed over to them as they laid them gently down on the ground.

"They're fine," Willow assured them with gentle squeeze of her hand on each of their shoulders. The battle shook the very foundation of the shelter as everyone coward together and prayed that it would end soon. The boys sat near their mates and Itachi stood at the entrance. His back was tense and he was ready for anything. Willow carefully made her way around everyone to place a gentle hand on his spine. She felt all the tense just uncoil itself and leave his body.

"You should be resting," his harsh word leaving him before he could stop them.

"I wouldn't be able to find rest," her reply was soft as she stood beside him and smiled, but suddenly she felt her jewel pulse against her chest.

"What is it, Willow?" Itachi asked as he brushed his hand down her back gently.

She placed her hands on his face; "Will you come with me?"

"Anywhere," Itachi replied. "Can you four stand guard?"

They nodded to him and assured both Willow and Itachi that nothing would happen to any of them while they were gone.

"Be safe," Tenten called out to her.

"I will," Willow said as she turned and walked out to the opening of the shelter with Itachi by her side.

)O(

She raced through the corridor with Itachi right on her heels. She stopped suddenly and turned to open the massive doors to the throne room pulling them apart. There they stood sword clashing with one another. She watched in horror as Lucifer brought down her father to his knee.

"You couldn't cut it old man," Lucifer snickered. "Look where love and compassion has gotten you on your knees, begging like the dog that you are and too proud to acknowledge it."

He was silent as he watched Lucifer circle him like a vulture.

"What? No wise words from a man...I mean dog of wisdom," Lucifer barked.

"They would be wasted on you," he stated calmly.

"I see, how does it feel knowing that all this will be mine for the taking?"

"This kingdom will never belong to you."

"We shall see about that," Lucifer whispered dripped with malicious.

Willow had no time as he brought up his sword and brought it down with a vengeance. She watched as her father felt him grow cold. She rushed over to him and placed his head in her laps. Tears rushed down her face as they fell into her father face. She felt him shift and looking down to see his smiling face.

"Tell the others that I love them," he choked as he spoke raising his hand to her face. "Thank you for letting me see your face one last time. My little one, you have given me such peace in death."

She felt as his hand fell away from her face and crashed down onto the cold stone floor. She pulled his now cold body towards her and anguish rose in her throat as her banshee scream stopped all in their tracks. Her cries twisted the very ground with her anguish.

Those in the underground shelter heard the wails of this one creature and they too knew that their lord was gone and cried silently at the loss of their great lord. The sisters clung to their mates as they too felt their sisters' pain. The cries tears at their hearts.

"Fool," he mocked her.

Itachi clenched his fist. He unfurled his wings and the clinking of their weapons could be heard through the land.

"You'll pay for her suffering," Itachi growled.

"After I am done here and with you, she will know nothing but suffering and pain," he promised.

Lucifer sent Itachi crashing into a pillar. At the sound, Willow stirred from her sorrow and turned to see her love fighting. He picked himself up again and attacked, only to be thrown like a rag doll against the marble pillar once more. The jewel began to glow bright against her breast.

"_It's time," _her father voice whispered to her.

She picked up her father's sword in her hand and slowly rose from the ground. Her black hair hiding her face from view.

"Oh it looks like that little girl wants to play with the big boys," Lucifer mocked. "Didn't your father ever tell you not to play with sharp objects, like swords. They could cut you."

"WILLOW!!" Itachi called out to her but it was too late.

Lucifer charged at Willow with full force and then at the moment of impact an explosion was created. The debris was everywhere and as the dust cleared, Itachi looked on in shock. Lucifer was pushed back and embedded deep into the stone wall on the other side of the throne room. Itachi turned his attention back to Willow and he was greeted with an incredible sight.

There she stood, her long flowing white gown flew about her. The sword stood extended out to her side and as the glow resided it revealed two other set of wings extending out behind her. Her black hair flowing about her and her face was as calm as a winter breeze. Her eyes were a dark gray as she stood there looking through Lucifer like one would a piece of glass. She rose the sword suddenly and embedded into the floor and turned to walk over to Itachi. She knelt beside him.

"Are you alright?" she whispered softly to him. He seemed to melt into her warm touch. All she could do at that very moment was smile at him. Warmth began to spread as she healed his wounds.

"You've done enough," she spoke, "Thank you."

She rose and turned her attention back to Lucifer who finally was able to pull himself out of the wall. She walked over to the sword and pulled it out from the stone floor.

"Take your pathetic demons and leave my kingdom," Willow stated calmly.

"Who are you to tell me where I should go and what I should do with my demons little girl," Lucifer spat.

"I am reign Reagent of these lands," Willow began, "I will not repeat this again, so if you chose not to listen than you are a foolish creature."

"The old fool actually passed on this kingdom to you," Lucifer mocked. "I guess he wasn't as wise they thought he was. It must be his age."

She attacked at him with great force. She would not allow anyone to insult her father. No one. The swords clashed again and then ground beneath their feet became a large crater. Everyone came to see the end to a war that went on for centuries. The next clash set Lucifer hurdling out into the gardens.

All eyes gathered on the sky as they watch the two. The cling of swords echoed through the silence as the sparks were created as every time the blade slide against each other. The force of the clashing sound shook the very ground itself as it sent both parts flying away from each other.

"This is where you come to an end and my evil reign begins you little brat. When I am done toying with you, I will take your sisters. I might be nice and let them live." Lucifer stated.

"No, this is where you will fall forever," Willow spoke calmly, "You should have never started this war. You created what stand before you and now you will see what true power is and how it is used."

"Lies," Lucifer hissed fiercely as he charged at her again. She merely blocked his attack as he turned to knock her feet from under her. She leaped into the air and landed behind him. He quickly turned around as he thrust his swords at her. She stepped aside.

"It's time to end this. Lucifer, you are convicted to life in the land of Cronus."

"Never."

She jumped away from him and dug her sword into the ground. She extended her arms and wings. The ground beneath shook and began to pull itself apart. A creature shrouded in a dark cloak rose from its deep hole.

"Who dares to summon me?" Cronus hissed with outrage as he turned to stare at Lucifer and then at the creature on his other side.

"I have," she spoke softly.

"Who are you to summon me here?" Cronus questioned.

"As of this night I have become the reign Reagent of these lands," she answered sadly but calmly.

This took Cronus back suddenly, she was a child in his eyes. He looked into her eyes that showed the truth.

"You," Cronus growled as he pointed his long claw at Lucifer. The vines of the underworld wrapped itself around him. "I have been waiting centuries to welcome you to my personal hell."

And with a wave of his hands the vines whipped back dragging Lucifer with them as he cursed them all.

He knelt before; "I will make sure that he never escapes, milady."

"Thank you," she replied softly. She placed a hand on his shoulder urging him to rise.

"I accept you as my summoner," he bowed his head in consent.

The crowd froze in their tracks when they heard this. Not many could tame the mighty Cronus as easily as she did. He rose to his feet and leaped into the fault disappearing into the depths of his own hell.

Willow rose her arms against the fault line closing them shut. She turned to the faces she loved as stepped towards them the world began to blur and suddenly it turned dark. She felt herself falling but she was warped in the warmth of her love holding her close to him.

)O(

A festival was held in honor of their fallen lord and to honor their lady that ended the war and brought about peace. So much had happened in the short time she had awoke from her weeklong sleep. To see the tear covered faces of her sisters looming over her. They felt the anguish she had felt at the lost of their father but also because they thought that they had lost her as well.

Many had fallen that day and they would be honored with this festival. They laid their late lord to rest amongst the garden where they use to play together. The tears of many littered the ground causing the flowers to bloom around his tomb. They all paid their last respect to their lord before leaving Willow alone. She collapsed before the tomb of her father.

She couldn't contain her grief any longer and tears rained from her eyes. Her sisters stood by helplessly none knowing how to comfort their sister. They all grieved for their father, but she felt at fault from not stopping him when she could have. Their mates slowly pulled them away from her. She needed time to grieve alone.

It was breaking his heart to see her this way as he knelt beside her and place a comforting hand on her trembling back. She slowly sat up then suddenly blinked the tears to clear her view. She collapsed against his chest as she choked sobbed her tears dripping against his chest. It only made him hold her tighter as she cried tears that she was hiding from the world with a brave smile.

Her body fell limp against his as exhaustion over took her. Her even breathing was proof that she had fallen fast asleep. He carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her back home. Ino squeaked when he saw him carrying Willow. They became worried but it was put to rest when Itachi reassured that she was just exhausted from the grieving the loss of their father.

It was a few days when she gave into Ino and Sakura suggestion for a festival. They helped out. She looked out upon her people now and she could see love, laughter, and singing. The people celebrated the end of the war and the beginning of a new life filled with peace.

She watched as Michael and Raphael teased Gabriel.

"Honestly Gabriel if you stare at her anymore," Michael began.

"You're going to burn a hole into her," Raphael finished.

"What?" Gabriel sputtered.

"Don't act innocence with me," Raphael fished.

"You've been eyeing that little angel to your left," Michael pointed out as they all turned to see the angel standing aside talking and laughing amongst her friends. It seems that the other two caught Raphael and Michael.

"Well it doesn't seem that I am the only one," Gabriel gloated. "Now if you boys will excuse me."

He made his way over to her and bowed. She looked startled, he appeared out of nowhere. He reached out his hand to her and motion for a dance. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. Michael and Raphael just shrugged their shoulders and asked the other two for a dance.

Ino was arguing with Shikamaru again, who was just lying under a willow tree. She huffed and was about to walk away when he knocked her into his laps and kept her there. Sasuke and Sakura were enjoying themselves in a dance. Naruto and Hinata were at one of the tables feeding each other. Neji and Tenten were off to the side just watching everyone before he started to tug her toward where everyone was dancing.

Willow couldn't bring herself to join them just yet. She watched from her porch, taking in all the memories she could.

"You can't really expect to have fun just watching do you?" Itachi wondered as he pulled her in his arms and rested his head on her shoulder. She sighed in his arms. His hands were placed against her flat abdomen cradling the little bundle that would grace their lives.

"Would you care for a dance milady," he whispered into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. He chuckled at her reaction.

"Only if you behave yourself," Willow replied as she poked him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Don't I always," he said as he bowed to her, reached out a hand for her placing her delicate hand in his. He led her down to the festival. Many of them bowed to them as they walked by. She smiled to each of them as they took their place on the dance floor for a dance.

She could hear her sisters whistling and cheering her on. The others gave them room as the music started, they move with grace and elegance. The crowd clapped into with their steps. They danced for peace and for the new life that would be brought over that next horizon. They dance for a new beginning and a new hope for everyone.


End file.
